fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Color Dashers
Color Dashers is the first game in the Color Dashers series. You switch between playing as Red Dasher, Blue Dasher and Orange Dasher who all have their own unique powers. Characters Playable Bosses Enemies COMING SOON Others COMING SOON Gameplay This is how different things work inside of the game. Solid Platforms Solid Platforms are platforms you walk on that cannot be broken by anyone or anything. Swirl Platforms Swirl Platforms are platforms that may only be broken Bubble Platforms Bubble Platforms are smooth and rounded platforms. When jumping on them, you bounce into the air. Blue Dasher Blue Dasher is one of the playable characters. When using the circle pad he goes at fast speeds, which lets him glide past small enemies. Red Dasher Red Dasher is one of the playable characters. When pressing up on the circle pad twice the Red Dasher will go high into the air. Orange Dasher Orange Dasher is one of the playable characters. However, he is only playable on stages with Swirl Platforms and during boss fights, due to his abilities and strength. Boss Battles Whenever a boss battle starts, the Blue and Red dashers give their powers to Orange Dasher and he fights using all of the powers in turn based combat, unlike fighting regular enemies. Character Selector On the bottom screen of the 3ds during levels you can tap on the player you want to play as. That being said you can only play as one at a time and Orange Dasher is inaccessible on levels where he isn't permitted. Enemy Classes Enemies range between Small, Medium and Large. Their attacks and life amounts are higher respectively. Small Enemies can often be skipped over via Blue Dasher, but mediums and larges may cause trouble. Story (Contains Spoilers) The story starts with an entire town of Dashers having a celebration of another year without having any trouble with the Reaper King. Suddenly a storm picks up and out from the dark clouds comes the Reaper King, he steals all the powers and emotions from the dashers and uses it to fuel himself. He creates hordes of evil beasts and different dimensions. After making big beasts to guard every dimension, the Reaper King locks himself inside of his own dimension, The Real of Darkness. 3 Dashers sheltered themselves during the attack and still have emotions and powers. They are all 3 different races, Ignus, Fruz and Fistian. They band together and use their powers to make it to the first dimension, the Creepy Crawler Forest. Once inside, the Fistian, Orange Dasher, stays behind due to his race's destructive tendencies. As Blue Dasher and Red Dasher defeat the evil bugs inhabiting the forest, they find a giant moth monster, guarding the portal to the next dimension. Orange Dasher steps up and blends powers with Red Dasher and Blue Dasher. He grows 3 times his size and blends all of the powers to defeat this bug. After that, they make it to Sugar Shores, a beach made of candies. Orange Dashers comes around this time to break hard blocks. After defeating candy based monsters, they make it to a giant bowl of Ice Cream. As they eat in victory, they realize it's a giant monster made of Ice Cream! Orange Dasher uses the powers of Red Dasher to melt the Ice Cream, which unlocks a portal to Icey Hot Oasis, which is both hot and cold. They breeze through the enemies only to find a gigantic monster called Freeze-Flame. Freeze-Flame has two personalities, one cold and evil, the other on fire and eviler. Orange Dasher must alternate powers to defeat it. After losing, Freeze-Flame explains that the Dashers don't want to see what lies ahead. (MORE COMING SOON)